


-The Bet-

by Mattias_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy
Summary: Harry finally comes out about his relationship with the one and only, Draco Malfoy. Then Harry receives a surprise in his dorm. What could it be? Or rather, WHO could it be?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	-The Bet-

Ron and Harry were putting away their school books in their trunks so they could get their well deserved full night's sleep.

"He's a spoiled rotten git if you ask me," Ron said, slamming his trunk shut.

"You see Ron, that's the thing. I **didn't** ask you." Harry sighed.

"Whatever. G'night mate." Ron said, closing the curtains around his bed.

"Night."

Harry crawled into his own bed and lay there quietly, thinking. Thinking about his past memories.

"He's never had a greater purpose. What must it be like to have nothing...not even memories to visit in the middle of the night." Harry said to Ron in a quiet voice.

"You know, he probably can't even fly straight on his broom." Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, he can. Come on Ron, you know that," Harry replied, thinking about the time he and Draco flew around the Quidditch pitch just catching the snitch and letting it go each time either of them caught it.

"Well, I'll be he always makes mistakes."

"Nope, he's pretty perfect."

"Well...I bet he kisses terribly!" Ron said, confident that Harry couldn't possibly tell him the opposite.

"No, actually he's pretty good at that too," Harry muttered in a dreamy tone.

"What!?!"

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes! And just how do you know that about Draco?!"

"Because he's my boyfriend..." Harry replied quietly.

Harry heard Ron scoff then roll out of bed. The next thing he knew, the curtains around his bed were ripped open and Ron glared at him.

"He's your what?!"

"M-my boyfriend...?"

"And just when were you going to tell me about that?" Ron asked, crossing his arms but maintaining his glare.

"I just did. Now please Ron, I'm tired."

"I'm happy for you Mate, but this means I'm broke."

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't understand."

"Hermione bet me that you and Malfoy were dating but I didn't think so. Now I have to give her 5 Galleons." Ron sighed then uncrossed his arms.

Harry sighed confusingly then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You mean to tell me that you and Hermione...my best friends, bet on mine and Draco's relationship status?"

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"Go to bed Ron."

"Fine." Ron started to walk back to his bed but Harry remembered that he was going to ask him something.

"Ron, have you seen my invisibility cloak? I haven't been able to find it for a few days."

"No, I haven't. But I'll help you look around tomorrow though."

"Thanks, Mate."

"Sure, anytime."

Harry closed the curtains around his bed only for them to be jerked open again.

"What the-" Harry whispered, looking around for the culprit who opened his curtains.

After a few seconds, someone appeared in front of Harry. It was Draco, and he had Harry's invisibility cloak in his hands.

"You had it?" Harry asked, looking at his cloak.

"You left it in my dorm a few days ago when you decided to 'stop by' at around midnight."

"Right, that makes sense." Harry smiled at his boyfriend. He knew how lucky he was to have someone who could calm him down from one of his panic attacks, wake him from his nightmares, and make him feel safe no matter where they were.

"I just came to return this," Draco said, handing Harry his cloak. He turned to leave but Harry reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Did I forget something?" Draco asked, smiling sweetly at Harry.

"There's enough room," Harry said, pulling Draco back to him.

Draco leaned in and his lips collided with Harry's. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's soft, blond hair and Draco explored the inside of his mouth. Their kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before they both broke away, breathless.

"Spend the night?" Harry asked, scooting over to make room for Draco in his bed.

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be," Draco replied, pulling his shirt over his head.

Harry didn't move, he just sat there and stared at Draco's bare chest.

"Enjoying the view?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I am actually, it's very nice."

"Thank you. I try my best."

"Well, just by looking at your face, you wouldn't have to try at all to intrigue me."

Draco crawled in the bed next to Harry and kissed him again. Harry linked his hand in Draco's and Draco placed a hand on Harry's waist.

"I love you Scarhead."

Harry traced a faint scar on Draco's chest with a single finger. The scar was from when he had used the Sectumsempra curse on Draco during their 6th year. Harry then lay his head on Draco's chest.

"I love you too Ferret."

Soon the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms. Each dreaming of the other and their hands tightly grasping the other ones.


End file.
